Go where the wind blows
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: The kindling flame is passionate as it can be full of pain, Chikane is left to figure why her heart beats so… and they also meet others in this strangled fate CxH!   .Test.


_I'm left wondering because this short short story is just a start of an idea—the seed planted. This is just a test, C and C appreciated._

_You should know because it has no title on here. Maybe I'll name it randomly with some weird summary. I jokin', really! Consider this… a prologue of some sort with many introductions. :)_

* * *

><p>"It's certainly nice to see your face every morning. You have to be more careful."<p>

"Shut it, Corona."

She laughed, "I'm not saying you're clumsy. Not at all, just the blondie was. Did you feel the shivers when the other girl looked at us…? Perhaps, my mind was imagining it."

"Indeed."

"Oh, for the love of God, don't start…" Corona groaned, "I've heard enough…"

_—0—_

"Chikane-chan, those people were…scary." Himeko gripped the slender hand tightly, holding it near her chest; ignoring how warm her body felt, and the butterflies released in her stomach.

Her taller friend hummed, never showing how she felt; not once did she comment. Himeko sighed to herself; helpless and lost, in the emotions of her heart and the thoughts swirling in her mind.

"Himeko, I believe you shouldn't be so quick to judge." Startled seemed to fit the blonde, as she jumped in surprise, so suddenly did Chikane reply in her smooth voice.

She nodded in agreement, humans were imperfect, whereas – Chikane– she would forever be perfect, doing above and beyond of what was expected of her… young and beautiful, calm and intelligent, but those traits were characteristics that set her apart from any other; and her very being relied on Chikane to serve her. Be her prince, her personal hero; loyal servant and trusted friend.

Why couldn't wishes come true? Her heart ached, the familiar lump in her throat was a burning piece of coal, set there to punish her. Chikane wasn't an objected she wanted, she was a person she needed– in her life, by her side, everywhere to let her know she was there and real.

When hope failed to work for her, she could trust Chikane to be with her.

Himeko regarded her beloved with hooded eyes, the body so strong and healthy; a face sculpted by the heavens' and eyes that were always painted by the night starry sky. But she didn't like how her beauty attracted everyones' attention; heads turning, eyes wistful and burning. She felt like a grain of sand next to the diamond. Unworthy to have such a person so near.

_—0—_

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you… were with… Himeko."

Oogami Souma sheepishly scratched his head, obviously looking for an answer which he didn't grasp. "I…well, we were out before Himemiya-san came to get her and announce her… aunt and uncle demanded she get home before curfew. You know how they are. Not the type to mess around with."

The auburn-haired athlete blinked, understanding the situation perfectly where Oogami was still mulling over it.

"You know, I have never noticed the way Kurusu– Himeko… instantly…" He searched for fitting words, feeling choked, as though he didn't want to know. "…Brightens whenever Himemiya is near." A sigh escapes, "I know I have no future with her, but I'm selfish enough to spend some time with her; even if it's talking over the phone. She can sure catch hearts without realizing it. I saw how her eyes showed her happiness, _if only I was the cause…_" He seemed to murmur to himself.

Makoto nodded imperceptibly, knowing how true those words were, not hearing the last of his revelation.

_—0—_

How long was it since she seen Himeko's smile? Certainly not a week, because the jealousy in her heart dimmed. Because her mind was consumed with thoughts of her friend, confidante for now and till death. They both swore on it, with pinky promises; no matter how childish it seemed. And she did not forget promises, especially when related to her sweetheart.

The hand held in hers was so very warm, and soft. Where Himeko's chest, protected a heart she knew was gently passionate, stubborn also. And what was a strong friendship without a few fights, or disagreements.

Even in the past years, they were the type to keep the deepest of secrets to themselves; sharing only the shallowest of thoughts that never remained true. Besides, she had no chance with Himeko; she was with Oogami. Not that she would give up what she felt, she would keep it hidden for now.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko's voice wavered with curiosity, yet demanded to be answered, damning stubbornness. "You didn't pull me away from Souma-kun because of…" Those eyes looked down, at their clasped hands. "…Simple orders, did you." It wasn't much of a question now, only a statement of knowing.

Chikane stiffened, refusing to meet beseeching amethyst gems because… she knew.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for mistakes.<em>

_Review or be content reading. :) I'll update, let's just say these are little snippets of my Kannazuki no Miko imagination._


End file.
